


His Smiling Eyes

by Dia828



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Friends to Lovers, Love at First Sight, My First Fanfic, Office
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 03:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18130292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dia828/pseuds/Dia828
Summary: Lee Jang Mi"What did you mean?" I asked him in puzzle. "Why? Do I need a reason to like you?" He finally smiling. The smiling eyes that caught my heart from the first time I saw him.  'Please don't smile, I can't handle that.' I put a poker face but my heart beating faster than I'm doing marathon.****Kang Young Hyun"I think I like you." She's look dumbfounded, as if she heard something ridiculous. "What did you mean?" She's asked. "Why? Do I need a reason to like you?" Her cheek, almost like tomatoes. I unconsciously grin. Again, her face become even more blushing.****Lee Jang MiHe's my senior at college, and now he also a senior at my work place. He not possibly remember me right? Nothing will happen, right? I put my doubts deep in my heart. I low key ignoring him. But, I don't know why he always be on my nerves.****Kang Young HyunIt's she. Did she forget me? Did she really not recognise me or she just pretending? I don't know why, I really love to see her blushes cheek. It's pretty.****While both pretending to be unknown to each other, their relationship becoming more than just senior and junior.





	1. One: It's Him

 

Lee Jang Mi and her friends running towards the hall. They late. The show started few minutes ago.

"Ah! We late. I want to watch Michael team perform their play. What's it call again? Hah! 'The will power'" Mimi chatter while running.

"Are we able to come in? I don't know if they will allow us" Keynes's forehead form a wrinkles.

"We buy the tickets, just begging them if they not allowed us to come in. Let's pray for now" Jang Mi feel breathless catching up with them.

They arrived at the hall twenty minutes after the show started. Luckily the hall was not closed and it's open for the whole night.

Michael team performance almost at the ending part. While panting heavily, three of them searching for a place to sit.

After Michael team, the following teams was from their juniors. They do some magic show that impress everyone.

As Jang Mi is at her second year of college, she already participate in this activity last year. Well, it's her first year in college, of course she wants to participate in every activities that held by university.

But this time, she's unable to participate because of her course work take more time to finish it. Being a business administration's student requires her to sacrifices lot of time doing research.

Three of them enjoying the night. The show already halfway through the end. Next performance is from their senior, same department as Jang Mi.

"It's him" Her eyes fixed on stage. "Who?" Mimi asked her in confusion. "Ah, nothing. It's our senior isn't?" She's awkwardly smile to her friends. "Yeah. Oh my, what's song they going to sing this year? I think all of them really have good voices." Mimi added.

'True, because of that I've been fallen for him'. Jang Mi minds reminisce last year event. She's smile thinking how foolish she is.

****

Her senior form a band called Day6. Every time when there is festivals, they will be performing. The leader is Park Sungjin, the guitarist name is Park Jae Hyung, the pianists is Kim Wonpil, the drummer called Yoon Dowoon and lastly, the bassist, "Kang Young Hyun." She's didn't realize that she uttered what in her mind.

Luckily none of her friends aware of what she saying. With the crowds shouting, the boys starting their first song. Her eyes fixed on stage. She lost in her own world looking at man who steal her heart.

'His voice, so mesmerizing. Oh no. Don't smile. Damn, I'm shaking, my heart beating fast. What the ... I need to stop before others noticed it'. Jang Mi hold her hands tightly suppressing what inside her mind.

This band is unique. All of the members can sing and have their own unique vocal range. And they also write their own songs. That's why university always invite them to perform whenever there is occasions.

She can't take her eyes from stages. 'Did he saw me? Is he look at me? Why he look at this direction? Wait. Did I started my own delusion?' She's smile with her own words.

Day6 band performing five's of self composing song. All audiences had their best moments during their performance.

"My ears feel so blessed today. As expected, our senior never disappointed us." Mimi boasting it with some funny expressions.

"So true. Let's go home. The show finished. We can't miss the bus. I don't want to spend more on taxi." Keynes wake up from his chair and drag Mimi and Jang Mi.

****


	2. Two : It's Her

Kang Young Hyun looking at list of performers for so many times. "What are you doing?" Sungjin ask him after watch him looking at same piece of paper.

 

"Nothing. I just wanted to confirm our turn" He replies and put the paper on the table.

 

"Don't tell me that you get nervous. It's not our first time doing this." Sungjin put his cheeky smile and move closer to him.

 

"No, I'm not. Just don't mind me. I'm okay. I'm going to toilet first." Young Hyun quickly make he's escape from Sungjin.

 

Young Hyun release deep sighs in the toilet.  _'She's not here. Where's she? I'm sure she participate this year._ _Didn't_ _she come to practice sessions last week?'_ Young Hyun stare at his own reflection. He sigh.  _'Well ,_ _it's_ _gonna be long days.'_  Young Hyun slowly enter the waiting room.

 

All participants going in and out from waiting room after finishing their performance. The waiting room fill with noises from everyone. But Young Hyun lost in thought. He stared blankly through the wall.

 

"Come on. It's our turn" Jae said after Science department ended their performance. "Let's rock the stage" They smile enthusiastically walk towards stage.

 

"Are you ready?!" Jae screaming top of his lung. The audience going crazy as he started his guitar riff.

 

****

 

Young Hyun scanning the audience, searching for someone. Someone that he been looking from morning.

_'What_ _I'm_ _doing?_ _She's_ _don't even know me. What_ _I'm_ _thinking.'_  He keep on looking around while performing.

Until his eyes saw her at the end of hall. _'_ _There._ _It's_ _her. She come. As an audience huh?'_ He couldn't hide his smile.

He look at her direction for the rest of performance.  _'That's cute. She's blushing. Why she always like that?'_

His mind were out of place. He don't know what he's being doing at stage. But one thing for sure, he keep on looking her.

 

****

 

Campus festival come to an end. All participants and committee members wrap up the festival with huge success.

Young Hyun and his team members going back to their dorm. Their all excitedly talk about everything happens during the performance.

"Why you look like lost at stage?" Wonpil ask him. "Nothing." Young Hyun reply while staring at the window.

 

"Are you sick?" Sungjin voice fill with concern. "No, I'm not. Really am." Young Hyun assure his members.

"Well, let's grab something to eat. I'm starving" "Yeah. Me too." Jae and Dowoon agreeing with each other. They went to restaurant for late dinner.

 

****

 

"You have problems Young Hyun?" Sungjin ask him. As leader, he concern about his members.

"No. I'm okay. It just, since it's our last year right. Next year we will be graduates. So no more performance." Young Hyun try to change the topic.

"True. I really want we stay like this forever." Wonpil interrupt. "Well, that's the reality. We going to start our own world after this. But, no matter what we still friends right?" Dowoon said while starring his members.

 

"Yeah. Being adult must be suck. I mean, look at my sister. After her finish her studies, she working non stop until she don't have time for herself." Jae added.

"Nothing we can't do about that. I guess that what they call adult life. We just cope with it somehow." Sungjin said with sneaky smile. Admitting his word.

Silence fill in the place. All members had their own thoughts. It's their last year of college, the fun and struggle as students will be remembered.

 

Not long after , their food arrive. They fill their empty stomach and back to dorm.

Tiredness following them and their body screaming for a good rest. They quickly fall asleep as soon as lie on bed.

Meanwhile, Young Hyun remember her blushing face before his too fall into deep sleep.

 

****


	3. Three : Graduation Day

The whole preparations almost finished. Jang Mi hold the biggest role in putting together all the flows thoroughly for the ceremony. She's put a relief sigh after all her plans going smoothly.

The graduation ceremony will take place at university's main hall and held on for three days. Despite being busy with course work, she managed to get hold both task. And she knew, the main reason for her hard work. She's crack a smile thinking how sly she become.

"Good. All finished. What left is the convocation itself. Can't wait for tomorrow." She said to her team and they clapping energetically.

****

The day has come. Their convocation day. Day6 members come together to the ceremony. They had promised to wear something similar. So they all choose wearing blue and black tuxedo as their themes. Look dashing with tuxedo, they went to the back stage where others graduate waiting.

"Finally, we're no longer a student. No more assignments, no more quizzes, no more stay up. And no more stress!" With hand in the air, Jae let high pitched voice and a smile radiates on his face.

"True. For now. Not after we enter the adult life." Dowoon voice comes from behind. "Come on. Don't spoil the happiness. I know that." Jae shoot him with a pierce gaze. They laughing at the same time.

"Let's find our department, we need to wear that robe." Wonpil take the lead and his eyes searching someone he knows in the crowds. "There's, it's not our department color? And it's not Matthew?" Sungjin point at his class mate. "Right. Let's go."

****

"Hey, can't you help me?" Young Hyun call her. "Huh, sure senior. Let me take that"

They were in an open space but suddenly it feel suffocating. Jang Mi couldn't breathe properly. Her hand trembling. She take deep breathe before step closer to him.

She blink for nth time. Hoping by doing that she can hide her nervousness. She knew he's being watching her movement without fail.

_'Why my step's faster?'_  Jang Mi come closer and place her hand on his shoulder, fixing his robe. His head turned, following her hand. He playfully grin and he could only gaze at her in astonishment.

"Why are you quivering? It's not supposed to be me? I'm the one who take the scroll" He whispered.

_'Damn his voice is sexy.'_ Jang Mi mind is not functioning. "It's quite cold here. That's why." "Really?" He tilt his head and rise his brow.

Jang Mi sneaked a peek at him. Her 5'2 inch is not helping in this situation.  _'I don't know he this tall. I feel short.'_ She startled that he eying her. She froze at the moment. Her face burning. He melts her heart when he shared the most captivating smile.

_'Her face red. This girl is something else.'_  He amused. "Why?" He rise his eyebrow.  _'Its fascinating, why she always like that each time I met her?'_ Silence fill the space between them.

That simple question send her to another world.  _'Damn. What I'm doing, I feel so ashamed. Why I'm embarrassing my self? Its damn slow Jang Mi. Quickly.'_ "Nothing. Its done senior." She quickly move her hand from him.

"Thank you." He smile. The most devilish smile that he ever made. "Welcome."

' _Oh, no. He's weird. Move! Move! Move!'_  She's restless looking at his smile. Jang Mi quickly make her exits.

"Wait." He stop her. "What's your name?" "My name?" She look dumbfound.  _'For what sir?'_

She hum. "Lily. My name is Lily." He smirk. "Well, hi Lily. I'm Young Hyun" "Yeah. I know. I mean, I had the list of names. But, I'm really sorry senior. I had to check the line."

She slowly stepping backward. But, suddenly ... "Jang Mi! Here you are. I'm looking for you. I need your help"

  
_'That's awkward. Damn Lee Ching. Why she come at this moment.'_ Guilty as charge, she smile awkwardly to him. She drag Lee Ching out from his sight.

_'Its is Jang Mi or Lily? Interesting one'_  His lip form wicked smile seeing her running away.

****

"I saw what you did" Jae give him sarcastic look. "What? I did nothing" Young Hyun playfully grin. "Don't you tired? You been smiling since she fix your robe."

"Shut up. She's cute you know." "Just get her number then" "Might be hard. She's always on run. Hard to chased." Both of them smiled and gave each other knowing glances, sniggering quietly.

****

The graduation ceremony finally come to an end. Three days of hard work make Jang Mi completely exhausted.

Luckily, all the committees finished it without any issues. All protocol were followed smoothly.

_'What a mess. It's first time I had conversation with him. But I'm ruin it. I more like moron to him. I don't know when I will talk to him again.'_  Jang Mi let a heavy sigh.

The day had pass and Jang Mi couldn't stop thinking about how she react in front of him. His voice, his gaze, drive her crazy. He completely take over her.


	4. Four : Encounter

After seven years abroad, Jang Mi return to Seoul. After her finish her studies, she went to New Zealand, her mom place's. Her dad's passed away in her high school year due to heart attack.

But her mom couldn't overcome the sadness and she flew to few countries to find her tranquility before settled down in New Zealand.

Last month she's already come back to Seoul for job interview. And surprisingly, she'd got excepted. So next Monday will be her first day working at new place, new environment.

She rent apartment near to her work place. She begin to unpack her stuff before searching for foods.

****

The next Monday, she woke up early since she was nervous. After spent long time in toilet, she finally finish showering. She's wearing her favorite flower pattern blouse and brown trousers.

She take her time and didn't realise time already pass eight o'clock. "Oh damn. I'm late." She sipping her last coffee and rush to work.

****

Jang Mi enter the office with pounding heart.  _'Why_ _I'm so_ _nervous?_ _It's_ _not first time_ _I'm_ _working.'_  With deep breathe, her greet the receptionist.

"Hi, I'm Jang Mi. It's my first day working at here. So I don't know where to go." She smile awkwardly to receptionist.

"Which department you assign to?" "Marketing department. I'm the new manager." Jang Mi watch her patiently doing her job.  _'Susan.'_  Jang Mi read her name in her head.

"Okay Miss Jang Mi, you can go straight to fifteen floors by using the left elevator" Susan point at her left side where the elevators located.

"Thanks" She walk to the direction and push the buttons.  _'Everything is going to be fine.'_ She comforting her self.

****

_'_ _Great. Another receptionist'._ She blink and grin to the receptionist. "Hi, you must be Jang Mi. Susan already inform me. I'm Angel." "Jang Mi" She take her hand and shake firmly.

"Come. This way" Angel take her inside the office. Few of her new colleagues look at her. She smiled at them.

"Here your new office. Later I will put some stationery and if you need any help just press zero on line."

"Its nice. Thanks Angel." "No worries. And later Mr Kang will be briefing on your job scope. I believe you already know some of it." "Yeah. Mr Manston talk to me about it in the phone call. But who's Mr Kang? I don't know about him"

"Mr Kang is the head of marketing department. He is our marketing developer here and lead the team." Her mouth form an o shape.

"Okay. Good. Nice." "Don't be nervous. He's good. A nice person. Well, I'll got to go, and I think you should join the meeting." "When?" "9.30am. Another fifteen minutes. Meeting hall is at the end of your right. See ya"

After being left alone, she looking around her new office.  _'Well, at least I had my own space.'_  She sighed.  _'Great_ _I_ _forgot to ask where the pantry are. I need another coffee._ _I'm_ _drowsy.'_

She walk out from her office looking for pantry. But she didn't pay attention to her front and bump into someone. And she feel wet.

_'Damn. What a great luck. Who's the hell drink ice coffee in morning.'_ Jang Mi look at her wet blouse with dark stains newly form.

"Where the hell are you placing your eyes on? Can you walk with your eyes looking straight?" He furiously brushing his wet coat.

"I'm sorry sir. I didn't mean to. I don't expect you to come out of nowhere." She quickly take box of tissue beside her and attempt to clean up his coat.

"Stop. I'll do it my self" He replies. "I'm really sorry sir. I didn't mean to." She slowly looking at his face and her body immediately froze.

_'He look like him'_  Jang Mi couldn't help but stare at man in front of her. Irony that man remind her to him.

Actually, they both froze when their eyes meet each other. The gentleman look amazed and dumbfounded.

They having staring contest for awhile before Jang Mi look away. "I'm apologies for that. I don't expect you to be there." She's slowly stepping aside, and sprint to pantry.

The man continues to look at her direction. He walk into his office while wiping the stain off from his clothes.  _'We met again.'_


	5. Five: I'm your Manager

 

Few days of work going smoothly for Jang Mi. She has been assigned as leader of the second marketing team.  S Marketing Corporations is one of the largest marketing company in South Korea. S Marketing Corporations working with lot of clients from different backgrounds and they had to have more than one marketing department.

"Meeting in five minutes.", Alissa say with her half head peeking into Jang Mi office. "What? What its about? Damn I couldn't finish my work" "I don't know. Ask your manager then". She smile looking at Jang Mi frustration face.

_'That man better had good reason calling for meeting after gave me so much thing to do.'_

She take her notes and went to meeting room half heart. She notice in the meeting room only leader of each team were present.

_'Alright, what this about?'_

"Why are we here?" Jang Mi could not hold her curiosity. Donggyu shaking his head. "I don't know" Before he could finish his word, a tall figure coming in holding his coffee. He walk majestically toward his sit as if he walking on runway. 

"Afternoon everyone. It wont be long, I'll just take few minutes." He's then connecting his Ipad to projector and display some picture on screen. "Take a look at this picture and tell me your opinion" Silence fill in the air. 

It's a scenery of forest. A green forest. _'He want us to describe a forest? What are we now? A forest welfare? For real?'_

"Green kinda sources of comfort." Team leader two spoke up. 

"Forest is a natural air filter"

"Forest is a place where animals, bugs, plants, birds and wild human without humanity belong to." Whole members in meetings burst into big laugh at Donggyu remarks. 

"Well, it's probably true. Alright, the reason I'm calling you guys here's cause our next client want to use green as the theme for their next promotion. Remember CEO Sungjin Park from Park Corp. ? He's the one I'm talking about."

Silence fill the place. All team leader nodding their head in awe.

"Look like its a big project" said Jungkyu team leader four.

"Indeed" That man spoke after finishing his coffee.

"I've been thinking who's I'm suppose to pass this project to. So how are we going to do this? By vote? Volunteers?"

People inside the meeting room looking at each others.

"Well, I'm thinking of giving this job to Jang Mi? What'd you guys think?

"Me? Like seriusly?"

"I just wanna give you an opportunities to do big."

"But ... "

"What say you Alex?"

"I think it should be fine. You can ask us any time" Alex team leader five spoke. He one of the most senior leader in this room.

_'What the actual F!!'_

"But I still working on G Theme Park Ads. I don't think I can cope with two project at same time." Jang Mi silently protessing his decision.

"I do believe on you. Trust me, you can do it. I am your manager. I can see your potential" He smiling.

_'Potential my ass. What do you want smiling like that, I'm not gonna agree with you. Can I just smack your face?'_

"So how Jang Mi?" He keep that smile.

"Yeah sure. I'll try my best"

_'Shit! You betrayed me mouth. Damn it!'_

"Nice. So we're all good then. You can ask everyone if you need help. You may ask me too."

_'Shut the fuck up! I dont need it'_

"Alright, will do."

The meeting ended but the regret remain. Jang Mi keep questioning her decision after bluntly accepting the job. His words lingering in her head making it harder to accept defeted.

_''I am your manager''_

_'_ _Huh. Manager my ass'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its a messy work. Idk anymore ㅋㅋㅋ


End file.
